Teddy Lupin and The Marauder's Secret
by Rambles17
Summary: It's Teddy Lupin's first year at Hogwarts and he can't wait, even though his worried Grandmother wishes would. Branded an outsider by the popular Slytherins, he bands together with 3 other misfits to explore the magical school, but instead they stumble across a dark power kept hidden for a thousand years. Can the four of them fix the damage they've done, or will evil reign again?


_Hello._

_So just a quick A/N before I begin. I started writing this story a while ago and really love it but haven't really gotten back to it so I figured I'd put it up to see what people think. Basically, it's all about Teddy Lupin's adventures at Hogwarts. I know there are hundreds of stories with a similar premise, but just hear me out (or read me out) and you'll see it's completely different.. well I hope._

_Anyway, I'll stop talking now. I hope you all enjoy and leave a review if you did!_

* * *

Chapter One

_The Boy of the Wolf_

There was a strange eerie feel over the small town of Briarwood, as if the entire city had been placed under a large veil. The leaves on the trees ruffled quietly in the wind, not daring to shake very much as if movement itself was forbidden.

Briarwood was a small English country town towards the shoreline with a grand total of eleven occupants, ten cottages, two pubs and one general store. The town was known by few people, and those who lived in it kept very much to themselves, not asking questions of anybody and quite possibly being some of the most normal people you could ever come across.

Naturally, no-one then questioned when a strange old lady and her much younger son moved into the old Hamilton cottage which had been un-occupied or many years. Much of the town folk thought it strange that someone would move a young growing boy so far away from the city, but in accordance with the unspoken rules of the town, everyone continued with their normal business.

Since the town was so ordinary, it was obviously quite strange when four cloaked figures appeared out of no-where on a chilly April night behind the old pub. The four cloaked figures quietly emerged out onto the main cobblestone road, three of them being of an adult size and the fourth much smaller than the others, one of the adult figures with their hand around the younger one's shoulder.

The cloaked figures swiftly moved up the road, a few townsfolk who were sitting outside the general store noticing them and staring for a few moments before shaking their heads and looking away.

The figures continued up the main road which went up a steep hill, their heads covered by their cloaks. They reached the furthest cottage, which was a large building which seemed to tower over the rest of the town. It had a thatched roof and windows with a long metal gate that surrounded the entire place. A single light was on inside the house, inside a little tower section on the second floor that protruded through the main roof as if it were attached after the house was built.

The leader of the group pushed open the rickety metal gate of the Hamilton cottage, leading the group of four in, the last hooded figure closing the gate behind them. They made their way along the bendy front path and the leader knocked on the door with the old brass knocker, the youngest figure shivering slightly with the cold.

There was a sound of footsteps from inside and an excited squeak before the lights inside were turned on, the footsteps getting closer and closer to the door before many locks were unlocked and the door swung open, an elderly lady with greying brown hair stood on the other side. She smiled at the figures before stepping back to let them inside.

They filed in, the elderly lady closing the door behind them and re-locking all of the various locks across the door. The cottage on the inside was as quaint as could be. The first half of bottom level seemed to be almost all one room, with a staircase just in front of the main door, a living room with a roaring fireplace to the left and a dining room on the right. That room then led onto the kitchen where a large dinner was being prepared for that night.

'Why must we do this every time Andromeda?'

The elderly lady turned around as the first of the figures took down his cloak hood and looked upon the old woman, his hair dark and ruffled and his green eyes were shielded by a pair of large circular glasses.

'Who knows who could be following you,' Mrs Tonks answered, before the rest of the group took their hoods down as well.

One of them was a tall, lanky male with short bright red hair and blue eyes; his face was incredibly pale from the cold, which made his freckles stand out even more. The woman beside him had her curly brown hair pulled back off her face, with glowing brown eyes and a happy smile across her face. The youngest of the group had similar hair to the first man however dark eyes, seeming the most excited of all of them, positively bursting at the seams.

'No-one would follow us,' the first man answered, quickly. 'You're safe now, I understand your concern but there is no need for _constant_ vigilance.'

'Please don't say that again,' the red headed man said. 'If you kept talking like that in a few years you'll get a magical eye and start drinking from a hip flask. You're already an Auror.'

'I want a magical eye!' the little boy said, happily and the three adults laughed.

'Anyway, thank you for coming,' Mrs Tonks said, walking towards the stairs as the group took their cloaks off and draped them over the hatstand by the door. 'Teddy! They're here!'

Mrs Tonks gestured the group over the living room area and disappeared into the kitchen. The group barely managed to sit down before a young bounding boy with currently bright blonde hair jumped down the stairs two at a time, wearing a bright knitted jumper with a golden "T" on it.

'Harry!' he beamed, running down the stairs as the man with the ruffled hair stood up, arms outstretched as the young boy bolted over to him, the two hugging for a long time.

'I see Mum has sent you a jumper already,' the red haired man stated almost sourly and the woman hit him on the arm.

'Ronald, your mother puts a lot of effort into those,' she snapped and her husband pulled away.

'And, is that why you never seem to be wearing yours dear?' he pointed out smiling and she went to answer, but cut herself off.

'Happy birthday Teddy bear,' Harry said to the boy, the two breaking apart and the man lent down on his knees to look at the young boy eye to eye. 'Big eleven now. I remember my eleventh birthday, best birthday ever and do you want to know why?'

'Because you found out you were a wizard and met Hagrid?' Teddy said, cheekily and Harry smiled. 'You've told me the story a hundred times.'

'Quick James, give Teddy his birthday present before your dad tells it again!' the red haired man teased, removing his wand from his jacket and waving it, three very large parcels appearing on the coffee table in front of them.

The little boy, James, quickly picked up the large blue box and ran over to Teddy, shoving the box in his arms.

'Happy birthday TEDDY!' James cried, Harry standing and ruffling James' hair before Teddy hugged the young boy who had somewhat become like a younger brother to him.

'Thanks James,' Teddy said, smiling and sitting down beside the older woman on the spare sofa.

'You're not starting presents without me are you?' Mrs Tonks asked, suddenly coming into the room and sitting on the opposite seat from the other three, James sitting beside her.

'Of course not Grandma,' Teddy responded, beginning to rip open the large box.

Inside the present was an array of magical items, including the most recent Pocket Sneakoscope and a broom servicing kit.

'Thanks Harry, but I don't have a broom,' Teddy pointed out.

'Trust me, you will one day,' Harry responded and Mrs Tonks immediately shook her head.

'Not if I have anything to say about it he won't,' she snapped, quickly. 'Dreadful things, you'll fall off and hurt yourself.'

'Grandma!' Teddy hissed, embarrassed, his hair now turning a bright pink, matching his flushed cheeks.

'He'll have to do a flying lesson one day,' Hermione argued. 'It's part of the curriculum at Hogwarts. Besides, flying is one of the safest forms of wizard transportation; more wizards have been injured apparating or using Floo powder than flying.'

'I still don't want my Teddy off the ground, thank you very much,' Mrs Tonks retorted.

'She doesn't know does he?' Harry whispered to Teddy as Hermione continued to argue with Mrs Tonks.

Teddy shook his head.

For two weeks during every summer, Teddy would stay with his godfather Harry Potter, his wife Ginny Potter and their three children. It was always one of his favourite times of the year as it got him away from his over protective Grandma. He loved his grandmother with every fibre of his being, however ever since he was young she had been very paranoid, making them move around every few years and rarely even letting Teddy out of the house without her proper supervision. During the last summer on his trip to Harry's house, Harry had taken Teddy outside to fly a broomstick for the first time. Teddy wasn't a natural like Harry was, however after a few hours; he began to zoom around at a comfortable distance off the ground, Harry figuring Teddy could be a great chaser in Quidditch as he seemed to be able to dart around quite quickly

'Maybe I should write a letter to the school, excusing him from dangerous subjects?' Mrs Tonks finished, after Hermione had finally given up convincing her of the safety of broomsticks.

'I'll be fine,' Teddy said, quickly before picking up a second red present from the table. 'I haven't even got my letter yet, I may not even have magic.'

The adults laughed a little, however James shook his head.

'Teddy your parents were a very powerful witch and wizard,' Harry said, softly. 'And besides, you've been showing signs of magical abilities since you were born.'

'That one is from me,' Hermione interjected, noticing Teddy trying to find a note on the parcel. 'Ron wanted to get you something separately.'

'Can't imagine why,' Ron stated, Hermione glaring at him.

Teddy smiled before opening the box, this one being rectangular shaped unlike the others, which were squarer. Much to Teddy's dismay, the box merely continued a stack of spell books.

'Thanks Hermione,' Teddy managed.

'I thought you might need them what with school coming up,' Hermione said, and Teddy managed a disappointed smile. 'They're not on the list of recommended books, but they helped me a lot in my first year. Make sure you read _Hogwarts, A History_ first. It'll make the school even more magical than it is.'

'Oh yes, he'll get on that right away,' Ron said, sarcastically, before reaching forward and picking up the final green box, thrusting it into Teddy's arms. 'Here you go Ted, save the best for last aye!'

Teddy began to open the box, hoping this one would be better than the last one. To his joy, it was a box filled with different types of sweets, from Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, to a large array of Chocolate Frogs.

'Thanks Uncle Ron!' Teddy beamed and Ron stuck his tongue out at his wife who laughed at his childishness.

'At least he can keep mine forever,' Hermione pointed out, as James's ran over and the three boys all started to pull out the sweets and stuff their faces with them. 'At this rate your present will be gone by the time we leave.'

'No, no more sweets!' Mrs Tonks said, standing and the boys stopped, 'After dinner. Come on, there's cake later too.'

Ron sourly ate the rest of his red snake before the group moved over to the formal dining table, Harry, Ron and Hermione on one side whilst James, Teddy and Mrs Tonks sat across from them, Mrs Tonks only sitting after she served up a table long selection of different foods.

They immediately began to eat, Ron piling his plate as full as it could go causing Hermione to shake her head at him.

'So how are your other little tykes?' Mrs Tonks asked Harry, Ron and Hermione, looking across the table at them as she ate a ripe tomato.

'Great,' Harry answered, smiling. 'Ginny wanted to come, but Al has some sort of fever so she stayed with him and Lily.'

'Lily will be what, two?' Mrs Tonks asked and Harry nodded. 'How the time flies. What about Rose and Hugo?'

'They're brilliant,' Ron answered, swallowing a large amount of chicken. 'I mean, they have some pretty impressive parents, so naturally they are brilliant.'

'Always humble Ronald,' Hermione stated, smiling. 'My parents are babysitting tonight. Rose will be turning four at the end of the year and she adores reading already. Hugo is… more of an eater and a sleeper than a reader. He turned two last week.'

'Lovely age,' Mrs Tonks said, looking to Teddy who was trying to entertain James by changing his hair colour at will, however he still remained blonde.

It seemed only yesterday Andromeda Tonks had become a mother again, and whilst the pain of losing both her husband and her daughter was still very fresh, she saw both of their personalities in Teddy and without him she feared she wouldn't have had the strength to go on.

After they managed to eat practically all the food, Mrs Tonks wheeled out a giant birthday cake and with his Uncle Harry's help, Teddy was able to blow out all eleven birthday candles and they all began to eat the glorious cream cake.

They chatted for a while after, Teddy and James playing with all the new toys Teddy had been given and talking about their future adventures at Hogwarts, whilst the adults spoke in the kitchen.

At around eight-thirty, the adults figured it was time to leave, however Harry wanted to speak to Teddy before he left. He excused himself from the conversation and slipped back into the living room where Teddy and James were playing.

'Hey Teddy, can I speak with you for a moment?' Harry asked, Teddy nodding whilst James continued playing with the miniature chess set Harry had given Teddy.

'I'll show you my room, come on,' Teddy said, leading Harry upstairs.

They walked along the hallway and towards a door at the end into the small tower room. It reminded Harry a little of the Gryffindor dorm room he used to sleep in at Hogwarts, however there was only one bed tucked into the corner. There was also a large wardrobe and a desk, with an array of Quidditch posters across the walls and books with a chest filled with magical items in the corner.

'Nice room Teddy,' Harry commended, noticing a small knitted beanie on the desk table. 'What's the beanie for? It's not winter?'

'I wear it when I leave the house,' Teddy explained. 'Since I still can't really control my hair changing, it freaks people out sometimes. Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?'

Harry walked towards Teddy, leaning down again and reaching into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small crumpled piece of blank parchment.

'For your time at Hogwarts, I want you to have this,' Harry said, passing the parchment to Teddy who looked at it, puzzled.

'What is it?' he asked, seeming unimpressed.

'I'll show you,' Harry explained, taking out his wand and placing it on the paper before chanting, '_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_.'

Before Teddy's very eyes the blank parchment became blank no more, with the front reading, "_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP"._

'The Marauders map?' Teddy asked, looking up at Harry. 'What is it?'

Harry smiled, looking back at the map before chanting again, '_Mischief managed_.'

And with that, the map retained its previous blank form.

'When you get to Hogwarts, try it,' Harry explained, kindly. 'But ONLY when you get there, and don't let anyone else see or know you've got it.'

'But I don't-'

'Teddy, it belongs at Hogwarts,' Harry cut off, quickly. 'And right now, it's belongs with you. Now do you promise to wait until you're at school AND to keep it hidden?'

Teddy looked down at the parchment, wishing for it to go back to being a map sooner than that, but not wanting to disappoint Harry.

'I promise,' he said, and Harry smiled at him.

'Good boy,' Harry commended.

'Harry! Harry c'mon!' called Hermione's voice from downstairs. 'We've got to go!'

'Let's go,' Harry said to Teddy, Teddy tucking the map inside one of his Quidditch books before the two made their way downstairs.

After a drawn out goodbye, the four donned their cloaks again and left the house, Harry promising to see Teddy off to Hogwarts on the first of September and hoping his Godson would receive his letter soon.


End file.
